Black Beast
by accentcore8
Summary: The Black Beast was destroyed a 100 years ago. What happened to victims of the monster were unknown. These are thoughts of a victim of the Black Beast, and I included Lambda at the end. You'll see why. Rated T just to be safe. One-shot.


A/N: After struggling with a BlazBlue idea for a while, I finally got one! So, here it is. I've always wanted to write something involving the Black Beast, and this idea gave me the chance. I hope you enjoy, because I tried my best! The man in the story doesn't have a name, I just needed a figure to represent the victim.

It was a strange feeling….almost like you weren't there. Your whole existence was being erased, and there was nothing that could be done. Inside, he felt like this. The outside was another story. On the outside he felt the physical effects of the attack. And they were much worse in comparison to that "feeling."

Physically, he was being torn apart by the Beast. To an onlooker, it seems as if you were simply swallowed. That was far from the truth. You were never swallowed by the Beast. To simply be consumed would be heaven. No, you were put through thousands' of years' worth of torture.

When you were eaten by the Beast, you were put through your worst nightmares. Or you were torn apart from the insides. Sometimes, you just sat in there for eternity, knowing that you were dead, but not being able to feel anything. The monster could pretty much do anything to hurt you.

Unfortunately, this man was not granted either death. He was to be killed not only in his nightmares, but in reality as well. The man will be forced to feel the pain of both deaths. The Black Beast kills in all kinds of ways. After all, it **is** a product of mankind. And mankind is full of mistakes, as well as hatred. The more hatred, the more cruel deaths that will be dealt out. That is how the Beast truly operates.

And as the man endures his death, he realizes he is doomed to relive it over and over again. But at that very moment, he realizes one more thing. A very vital fact.

The man realizes that the Beast will continue to live on. Because mankind will always have hatred, and the Beast feeds off of hatred. Everyone hates the Beast, in fact, he **himself** hates the Beast! But that won't solve anything. Some people say they have hope, and that they aren't afraid, but he knows that it's all fake. He sees through **every single** lie. And somehow, in spite of their horrible job at hiding it, no one saw through their lie.

'Mankind is made up fools', he thinks. And maybe he's right. A moment goes by, and he begins to think that maybe these thoughts flow through his mind because of the Black Beast. He scratches the thought out the moment it comes to mind. He has always thought like this. Always. And that will never change.

He's proud that he's dying. He begins to wonder if that's messed up or not. He shrugs the thought off. Finally, he'll be reaching the end of his first death. He knows that soon after, he'll be reliving it over again, thinking the same thoughts. The cycle will repeat. He can never escape. So, he decides to think up his final thoughts. He estimates that there is enough time before the first death.

His final thoughts are the simple words: "Mankind is made up of failures. Yes. Mankind is destined to diminish. They deserve to reach their end. The flame will die out soon enough."

**Years later: The beginning of mankind's end**

She feels pain. Always. It never ends. Those mean people always want to hurt her. But no matter how much she tries, her efforts to get them to listen are in vain. Her voice won't work. Her only time of peace is when she sleeps, but even then…

Because of the amount of pain that is handed to her daily, she thinks she has done something wrong. She's being punished, she thinks. But deep down she knows that's a lie. She knows that those people are just horrible.

"Cause that's what humans are, y'know." A mocking voice informs her, and she believes it. She'll never trust a human. Ever. She hates them. All of them. They're sick. They're sick for torturing a poor girl like her. She**hates**them.

But there is nothing she can do about it. At last, testing is done for the day. She can finally rest. But as her vision and her consciousness fade, Lambda thinks to herself:

"I wish they would all just die."

A/N: Okay! That was my story. I wrote this in a few minutes in a book I found, so….if anything is messy or anything….Well, notify me. Everything I wrote was taken straight from the book. Yeah, I included Lambda, but only because she is the first of the Murakumo Units that was made that affected the story line. Sorry for any grammatical errors. I'm usually good at that, but everyone makes mistakes. So, if you could click the review button, that'd be great. Thank you!


End file.
